


Stranger

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: Matteo simply hates everything. His school, his life...his locker that won't open. Then, he looks over and notices a stranger's silhouette. And as wrong as it felt...maybe he didn't hate everything anymore.





	Stranger

Matteo shoved his shoulder against his locker, hoping somehow it would open with the force, though he didn’t have the most athletic build. He puts his code in again, this time trying to open it slowly. Fuck. He groaned before punching his locker in defeat...to which it opened. 

He rolled his eyes and began to grab his geography book. He was frustrated. If he had known all he had to do was punch his locker, he wouldn’t already be five minutes late to class. He glanced to the stair cases, realizing they were vacant. He sighed realizing this could easily result in a detention.

He quickly looked over and noticed a figure a few feet from him, kneeling down on the floor. He was in all black. Headphones around his neck. He stood a few inches shorter than himself...he assumed. He looked ominous. He looked like a mystery. He seemed to be looking for something specific. Feeling dazed, Matteo couldn’t stop himself from studying the details of his face. He didn’t recognize him. “Hi,” Matteo uttered under his breath. 

So seemingly uncharacteristic of him, Matteo felt his heart jolt as this person slowly looked up. He dragged his eyes down from his shoes to eyes. Anxiously, Matteo shifted to put his strength all onto his right leg. “Hey,” He said back. “You new?” Matteo blurted out before thinking. God, this was going to be humiliating if he kept speaking before thinking. The stranger nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, almost making it intolerable for Matteo to catch his breath. “David.” He blankly stated.

“David,” Matteo mumbled to himself. Not sure of what to say next or how to carry the conversation, David went back to searching through his bag. Deliberately, Matteo forced himself to step forward. His chest felt like it was at a loss of space. It felt like too much. “I can’t find my phone.” “Oh,” Is all Matteo was able to say. 

Fuck, what was he doing? He mentally scolded himself. He had a girlfriend and regardless of how attracted he was to her, he couldn’t be doing...this. Talking to a boy and acting all skittish. 

“And...I’m new. I moved here two weeks ago. Already finished school at my old place, but they wanted me to come for the last two weeks...to get used to the environment here or something.” David said with a smirk on his face and sparkle in his eyes. Matteo chuckled, “Sounds like bullshit to me.” David didn’t reply. There was this weird...comfort that Matteo felt with him and that silence.

“Ah, found it,” David murmured as he pulled his phone out from his first pocket. “Oh, okay.” Matteo wanted to ask him what class he was going to. “Geography?” Matteo shook his head, being pulled away from his thoughts, “Huh?” Biting his lower lip, David gestured at his Geography book. “Oh, yeah.” David’s lips curved slightly, “Me too.”

Matteo walked down the stairs, David following him. Matteo felt uneasy. He didn’t like how much he was liking this. David...walking behind him so close his arm had come so close to brushing his on multiple occasions. 

As he yanked the classroom door opened, his teacher frowned. “Fifteen minutes late and for what?” She croaked. Fifteen minutes? Had they been in slow motion? He swore it had only been five when his locker opened. Matteo shook his head, groaning. “You can go straight to the principal's office if you’re going to walk in here late with that attitude.” 

Honestly, anything besides being trapped in a room with only his thoughts and David sounded better. He couldn’t do that thing where his head got all foggy. It felt wrong. 

But, David spoke up. “I’m David. I’m new and uh…” He looked to Matteo and he felt his heart flutter again. “Matteo,” He whispered. David gazed at him in awe. “Matteo,” He murmured to himself. Matteo chuckled, relishing in that. As wrong as it felt, he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the little things. “Hello?” The teacher snapped. 

Matteo hated that he couldn’t ignore the slight shade of blush flushing on David’s cheeks. “Matteo saw I was lost and helped me to find my locker and class.” She sighed, “There’s no more seats. You too will sit in the back.” 

“My fuck,” Matteo complained, almost sending David into laughter, “It’s a fucking revision. We already took our exams, it’s not like we’re doing shit.” The two walked to the back. As the two sat down, Matteo sunk in his chair. “Everything okay?” David asked, seeming way too concerned and genuine. It made Matteo’s stomach turn.

Then, he glanced in the general direction of where Matteo was hazily looking. He gulped. That girl was staring at him with bedroom eyes. But, he remembered Matteo’s disposition. “Everything alright?” He quietly asked again.

“Huh?” He said, turning back in the direction of David. “Oh, yeah.” With the smallest hint of jealousy, David insinuated, “Girlfriend?” Matteo felt the disappointment in those words. “Yeah, guess so.” David didn’t quite understand.

The two kept small conversation and sometimes silence during their revision period. “The last weeks are full of shit. We already took our exams. No fucking reason to be here.” David chuckled. The two looked up as they heard the bell go off. Time seemed to be going by quite quickly.

As David followed Matteo out, he froze in the doorway as he watched Sara smile and then press him against the wall and kiss him. He couldn’t help, but pick up on Matteo’s discomfort. She was kissing him fervently, but...he was keeping his distance. Almost just, zoning out in an attempt to feel nothing. Then, Matteo’s eyes shot in his direction as her lips traced back up to his. He was barely kissing her. 

Feeling almost not able to bear Matteo’s stiffness around her and the feeling of Sara shoving her tongue down his throat, David walked forward. “Hi,” He said, getting the attention of Matteo...and not surprisingly Sara.  

Matteo sighed in relief, pulling away from Sara. “Sara, David. David, Sara.” She gave him a smile, “Hi, David! Nice to meet you.” He couldn’t help, but watch Matteo flinch as she rested her hand dangerously low on his waist, her fingers playing with the seam of his pants. 

Matteo sheepishly looked to David. Why did it feel like David already understood him better than Sara? Her hand went back to press against the small on his back. As her cold hands slid up his shirt, he quickly moved away from her. He felt a shiver run up his spine and didn’t know exactly what the appropriate response should have been...considering that David was watching him the whole time. 

Sara immediately filled with anger. “Text me,” She spat before walking off to go meet up with her friends for lunch. He awkwardly shrugged it off before running his fingers through his hair. He knew David was watching him. He wondered what David thought of them.

“Your girlfriend?” David asked. “Uh, yeah,” He responded, not shedding a single smile or sign of happiness. “She is...pretty.” That seemed like a back-handed compliment with all the hesitance. “I guess,” He shrugged. David quirked a brow and with a smile said, “You guess? Isn’t she your girlfriend?” 

“Well I uh…” He didn’t know what to say...or what he was planning on saying before opening his mouth. “Fell out of it?” David asked. “...Uh - I don’t - she’s fine.” David nodded. “I get it.” Their eyes met. Matteo broke off contact. But, his eyes would still drift to David and the same with David to Matteo. He - shouldn’t have - wanted more. 

After a minute, Matteo shook his head and gestured towards the cafeteria. “Don’t you have friends to sit with?” David asked, almost like he was worried he’d leave him. He shrugged, “Uh, yeah. But, it’s fine. What classes do you have next?” 

He pondered for a second. “History and Biology.” Matteo gave a small chuckle. “What?” David asked him. “I do too.” For as long as Matteo gave him a smile, David watched the curve on his lips. Brazenly, his eyes deliberately traced back to his eyes. “Wanna ditch? We could go to my flat,” David suggested. 

“Uh, I actually am having this party tonight. For the end of the year prank thing...it’s starts at eight...That’s kinda far because it’s one, but I’m lazy anyways,” He nervously looked up and felt relieved that David was laughing. He was laughing at something that definitely wasn’t that funny.

God. What fucking shit was this? How had he never felt like this before? That feeling that you can’t quite pinpoint and is both intoxicating and nerve wrenching. 

“So, wanna head out to my flat?” David nodded, “Sure.” They walked up the staircase. This time...David walked next to him. So close their arms were brushing against each others. Matteo’s breath caught in the back of his throat each time he felt his arm. 

David and Matteo both laughed as they pushed the doors open. This time, both noticing and taking in each others smiles. When Matteo didn’t look away from him, in a nervous tendency, David tilted his head and gave a small smile. He knew Matteo was transfixed on him. 

"Fuck,” Matteo muttered as he ran his fingers through his backpack. He needed to find his apartment keys. He found the key and slid it into the slot. Slowly he pushed the door open, observantly listening for any of his roommates. “Hello?” He asked. No response. He nodded his head, “Nice. My roommates are all out.” David looked down the foyer. No one was here. Except for them. 

“You hungry?” Matteo asked. David chuckled, “Starving.” They walked over towards the fridge and cupboards. “I hope I have something then,” He chuckled. After rummaging through the selection of food, the two decided to make grilled cheese.

As the two ate, Matteo’s eyes flickered from David’s eyes to mouth. He felt like he couldn’t stop himself. David began to look through his bag. Matteo quirked a brow. He wondered what David brought that was so important...from school. 

David dropped a sketchbook onto the table. Matteo looked to him, “You draw?” He shrugged, “Kind of...I like making collages and stuff.” Eagerly, Matteo started to flip through the pages. He stopped on one that had a bird. It was hopeful. “This one...it’s really good,” He said. David chuckled, “Thanks. It’s not my best work, though.” 

Matteo shook his head while continuing to flip through the pages. “Definitely not. What? What are these ones that are folded? Your best work?” He asked. David laughed, attempting to grab the book from his hands. “Private. They’re private! This whole book is kinda...private.” 

Without even realizing what he was doing, Matteo moved his hand out to push back David’s. For less than a split second, his thumb caressed his forearm before he moved his hand back, saying, “Yeah and you already showed me so…” 

Matteo held the last page of the book in his hand. “Those are really cool.” David shrugged. Matteo gave a small smile, “I’m serious. Your art is good.” David looked up to meet his gaze. “Thank you.” His face flushed slightly. 

The two both instinctively looked down to David’s phone as it buzzed.  **Laura: I need you. Please come. <3 Laura. ** Matteo swallowed, hard.  _ I need you. <3\. Laura. Fuck.  _ David thought to himself. He awkwardly closed David’s book and scratched his head. David looked to him. “I...sorry. I should go.”

Matteo watched David shovel his book back into his backpack and walk out to the foyer. There was this feeling he was having a hard time pinpointing in the back of his head. Whatever it was...he didn’t like it.

Matteo groaned as he covered his face with his hands and dropped his phone to his bed. He had never had such difficulty sending a stupid text. He dropped to his bed and picked his phone. **Hey.** _No, god._ **Yesterday was nice.** _Oh my god._ **Yesterday was cool. Turns out I’m hosting a party on Friday.** _Fuck me._ **If you want...you could stop by.** Matteo felt his heart drop as he sent the text. That seemed a lot harder than it had to be. 

He looked up to his ceiling. He shouldn’t be stressing this much. As he heard a ding, he picked his phone up.  **Yeah, sorry things came up last night. Last night was cool. I’ll see if I can stop by.** Matteo sighed in relief. That could have gone worse. 

Matteo looked up, quickly shutting his phone off as Han slammed his door open. “Privacy?” He asked to which Han replied with a smile, “What? You’re just playing video games.” He rolled his eyes. “What?” Han said, smiling, “What are you trying to hide from me? Secret lover?” 

Rolling his eyes again, Matteo said, “Fuck off. No, I just want privacy.” Han stood up dramatically, “Fine, but I’m calling it.” “And I’m calling your bullshit,” Matteo responded before chuckling. He looked down to his phone as his door shut. He smiled. He gave a genuine smile. Maybe this wasn’t so wrong. 

“Matteo!” Sara shouted, walking over to him. She pulled him into a kiss. Absentmindedly, as her lips drifted to his neck...he watched the door. David was walking in. But, there was a girl with him. They couldn’t be strangers. Her arm was around his torso. 

Sara’s lips met with his again. And his jaw dropped slightly as he saw David look to him. Pulling back from Sara, she smiled. “I’m gonna go grab a drink.” Matteo leaned his head back against the wall. She had been trying to seduce him all week. Inviting him over every day, talking to him every chance she got, pulling on his clothes...it wasn’t working.

In fact, yesterday, she pulled Matteo on top of her when they were at her house. She made her intentions clear. And for just a moment...he kissed her back, compassionately. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he was imagining David’s lips sealed with his.

“Hi! I’m Laura. Are you Matteo?” She asked, Matteo didn’t even notice her and she was standing right in front of her. “Oh, yeah.” Her eyes skimmed down his figure. Nice flat!" She complimented. Thank god Han walked in to interrupt their conversation...though he had company. 

“Matteo come dance with me,” He smiled. He dragged Matteo out to where his friends were. One of them approached him, eyes most definitely searching his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around Matteo as he introduced himself. He went in to kiss him and Matteo shoved him back. “The fuck? Leave me alone!” He said, storming off to his room.

What Matteo didn’t realize is David was watching him. 

Choking down a sob, from whatever anger and sadness he was feeling - from everything - he slammed his door shut. As he hit the lock, he grabbed an empty cub and threw it. A tear fell down his face as he quickly grabbed some weed and plopped down onto his bed. He threw on his headphones and grabbed a pillow. This was going to be a long night.

Eventually, he released the pillow from his grasp. Taking off his headphones, he noticed the quietness. Majority of the party must have left. He quietly opened his door and walked past his roommates rooms. He sighed. All of his roommates were having sex. Great…

Then, he heard a beer bottle clink in the kitchen. His feet froze in the hallway when he recognized the figure. David was here. He could feel his presence and he looked up. “Hi.” Matteo muttered his greeting back. “So...is everything alright?” 

Matteo swallowed. He walked towards the sink. David was pouring out beer bottles. Honestly he answered, “No.” David gave a small frown. He continued to pour out the bottles. “Why aren’t you with everyone else?” He questioned. “Well...I - uh - wanted to stay after and help clean.” 

David leaned his back on the kitchen sink counter. He started to gaze at David. When David looked up, he gave a small smile. David studied his face, looking at the subtle facial features he had. “You look good today.” Holy fuck, his heart just jumped. He didn’t know why it felt so good and bad at the same time.

“And yet everything is fucking with me at the moment,” He said shaking his head, looking to the ceiling. David tilted his head. “I shared with you something private. Tell me something. A secret.” 

Matteo reluctantly chuckled, “Why would I trust you?” “Fine. Truth or truth?” Matteo laughed. “Asshole, I don’t have an option.” David inhaled and exhaled, still managing to look confident. “Truth. What’s really up with you and Sara?” 

His curiosity and prior jealousy. Matteo was intrigued. “I...I don’t know. I don’t have a connection with her.” David thought back to when he saw the two kissing...well both times he saw them kissing. “Is it because…” He pressed. Playing dumb Matteo asked, “Because?” After seeing the look on David’s face, he didn’t want to face reality. He interrupted David before he could answer that question, “I didn’t even know you have a girlfriend.” 

David tilted his head, “Laura?” Matteo nodded, thinking back to the text. And to when he saw them walk in together. “Laura...is my sister. The other day there were - uh - family problems. But, she’s my sister.” 

Matteo nodded, chuckling. For some reason his eyes were watering. He licked his lips, feeling more relieved than ever. He deliberately tilted his head down, moving his head slightly closer to David’s. They both thought about when that guy had tried to kiss him. 

David tilted his head up, looking to him. He knew he had a girlfriend. He didn’t want to force Matteo into something he didn’t want. He brought his eyes back down to his lips. Their foreheads were touching. He drew his eyes back up, making sure this is really what Matteo wanted. Their noses were touching. He drew his eyes back up, one last time, verifying Matteo was still okay. Matteo swallowed...hard. Ever so slowly, David brought his lips to hover against his. 

Matteo jerked away as the door slammed open. He looked to the foyer. Mia was angrily walking to her room, screaming at Alex. David sighed, meeting Matteo’s gaze. Buzzkill.

Matteo pulled on the hood of his jacket as he walked down the hallway, to his locker. He watched Leonie walk up to David and hug him...to which he seemed to have no objection. David glanced over and ended their embrace. “Bye,” She said before heading off to class. 

David looked to Matteo, guilty. “So...Friday was cool,” David said trying to avoid the subject of Leonie. “Do you like Leonie?” Matteo asked, afraid of his response. He had seen Leonie post with him on Instagram...and he knew she liked him. “No. She’s not my...type.”  Matteo cleared his throat. That had to mean what he thought it meant. “Anyways,” He shrugged, “I watched that movie last night.”  “Hm?” David questioned, not realizing what he meant. “The...uh only lovers left alive.” David laughed, exclaiming, “Yeah? You like it?” Matteo shook his head, but his smile and laugh said otherwise. 

“Fuck...” David said, rolling his eyes. Matteo looked to him, wondering what was wrong. He seemed to happy moments ago. He continued, “...You look beautiful when you smile.” 

Matteo’s breath hitched in the back of his throat. Matteo walked over to him, looking around. Everyone had already left for class. The hallway appeared as empty. David watched him. “What did you think of me when you first saw me here?” Matteo asked him, David feeling his breath hit his face. “You looked good,” He answered honestly. Matteo hesitantly rested his hand on David’s neck. They were standing less than a foot apart from each other. 

David brought his hand to Matteo’s cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. Slowly, they inched closer. Matteo only looked up once before crashing his lips with Matteo’s. It was long overdue. Matteo pressed his lips against David’s and he swore any pervious kiss had never felt so right. David smiled into their kiss as he felt Matteo’s hand, on his neck, tenderly pulling him closer.

After some time Matteo pulled back from the kiss, his forehead leaning against his. The corner of his lips were tugging into a soft smile. David sighed with relief. He knew it wouldn’t be as passionate as he had originally planned after getting to know Matteo more. But he didn’t expect it to be so...fulfilling. 

And just like that kiss had cleared Matteo’s head he groaned, his hand moving to David’s shoulder. “Fuck me,” He sighed. “What?” David asked, almost worried he would reject him after everything. His blue eyes locked with his dark brown ones like a magnet. “We’re late. She’s gonna fucking kill us.” 

David chuckled, relieved. He watched Matteo’s fingers move closer to his. 

_ Ehm...I wouldn’t go in there. _ Matteo spoke up.  _ Why? _ He had playfully asked, turning back to him.  _ They’re doing some kind of trust circle thing.  _ He answered him.  _ Aha.  _ Seemed interesting enough.  _ You know, with holding hands.  _ He glanced to Matteo’s hand.  _ Except if you’re interested in that.  _ He couldn’t tell if we was teasing or serious.  _ Nope.  _ Matteo had smiled at him.  _ Didn’t think so. _

Matteo pulled David by his hand, forcing him to run down the hallway in an attempt to not be as late as they already were. David laughed while following him. “I thought you didn’t do trust circle things like holding hands.” Matteo looked back, with a sparkle in his eyes, no doubt. He shook his head and turned back around. The two laughed the whole way to Geography. And they didn't give a fuck that they had to sit in detention for an hour after school...as long as they'd both be there.


End file.
